


Самурай с чайником

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: обязательный фик про неудачный день и талисманы :)





	Самурай с чайником

**Author's Note:**

> у меня есть песня про мидотак и талисманы. [Дорогая, я купил тебе хуйню](https://music.yandex.ru/album/2878999/track/24634389)

Мидорима опаздывал, и это было зрелище не для слабонервных. Такао смотрел, как облако пыли приближается к школьным воротам, и зажимал себе рот рукой, чтобы остановить рвущийся наружу хохот. Мидорима выглядел воинственно. Ветер бросал челку ему в лицо, а пухлая сумка подпрыгивала на бедре – не хватало только коня и обнаженного самурайского меча. К сожалению, Такао мог предложить только блестящий походный чайник, который держал в руке.  
Улыбаясь во весь рот, Такао вдруг подумал, что поступить в Шутоку было лучшим решением в его жизни. Ну, или подойти в первый учебный день к Мидориме – неестественно прямому, строгому, сверкающему очками Мидориме, который явно его не помнил и стоял в сторонке от всего класса. Или поцеловать Мидориму. Что-то из этого точно было.  
\- Такао! – выпалил тот, лихо тормозя рядом с ним – очки у него съехали набок, волосы стояли дыбом. – Зачем ты меня ждешь, надо было…  
\- Три минуты! - Такао вручил ему чайник, и Мидорима ухватился за ручку, как за спасательный круг. Они переглянулись и рванули в холл, потом вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки и распугивая редких учеников.  
Хрупкая девочка со стопкой книг возникла прямо перед ними так внезапно, как будто выросла из-под земли, и они рванулись в разные стороны. Такао успел увидеть, как чайник в руке Мидоримы описывает красивую дугу, прежде чем со звоном и грохотом влететь прямо в металл лестничных перил.  
Пару секунд они с ужасом рассматривали вмятину на сверкающем металлическом боку. Мидорима зыркнул на девочку, та пискнула и попятилась. Такао мужественно попытался исправить ситуацию:  
\- Тут совсем чуть-чуть, Шин-чан, мама не расстроится, - сказал он, не подумав, и прикусил язык, но было поздно.  
\- Это… чайник Такао-сан? – спросил Мидорима. Голос у него стал высоковат.  
\- Ну, нет, это, как бы, семейный чайник, с которым мы ходим в походы… - Такао схватил Мидориму за предплечье и потащил в класс, но тот не дал сбить себя с толку:  
\- Ты не ходишь в походы. С тех пор, как играешь в баскетбол, ты мне вчера рассказывал.  
Пока Такао переваривал тот факт, что его, оказывается, слушали по телефону в два часа ночи, лицо Мидоримы приобрело совсем похоронное выражение, а в класс вошла учительница истории. Такао принял самый невинный вид, глядя, как Мидорима швыряет учебник на парту и садится, прячась за бликующими стеклами очков.  
Такао, честно, не знал, почему Мидорима так благоговеет перед его мамой. Когда он в первый раз привел его в гости, мама встретила их радостным возгласом: «Я наконец-то познакомлюсь с Шин-чаном!», ласково растрепала Мидориме волосы с силой садового пылесоса, а потом опрокинула на него миску супа. Такао вообще думал, что Мидорима к ним больше не придет.  
А он пришел – с букетом цветов для мамы. Та как раз помогала Марико готовить для ее кулинарного кружка – заляпанная мукой с головы до ног. Мидорима даже предложил свою помощь, но Такао устал удивляться и утащил его силком, побоявшись за одноклубников сестры. С тех пор, стоило Такао заговорить о маме, Мидорима весь как-то подбирался – смешно и трогательно, так, как только он умел.  
А вчера ночью он позвонил Такао, чтобы попросить походный чайник – талисман следующего дня. И так как мама любила ходить в походы, у них дома для этого было абсолютно все. Такао продолжил болтать, рассказывал свои любимые истории из детства, а Мидорима по большей части молчал, но не торопился класть трубку. В конце концов Такао так и уснул – с телефоном под щекой, и еле-еле встал утром. Вот только он был уверен, что Мидорима уснул раньше. Такао представил, как Мидорима прижимает трубку к уху, делая какие-нибудь мидоримные дела (складывает футболки в идеальный квадратик или, может, заполняет свой ежедневник) и слушает его сонный голос, и его совсем не к месту окатило жаром.  
Учительница вызвала Мидориму к доске. Такао взглянул на пострадавший чайник – ну, да, вмятина больше, чем ему сначала показалось – и, прикрыв телефон тетрадкой, открыл сайт Оха-Аса. Промотнул первое место – Скорпионы, рубашка, синий – и долистал до самого низа. Раки, походный чайник, черный – были на предпоследнем месте. Но Мидорима начал отвечать, он явно учил и вряд ли могло случиться что-то…  
Учительница прервала его и поставила – B, а не A, как обычно.  
У Такао отлично получалось одной рукой списывать с доски дату рождения какого-то императора, а второй писать в лайн:  
«Какой протокол на этот случай?»  
Подумав, он прибавил эмодзи самураев с мечами. Две штуки.  
Мидорима обычно не отвечал ему на уроках, но сегодняшний день не был обычным. Значок печатания завис на пару секунд, а потом всплыло:  
«Надо починить чайник.»

 

\- Мы не будем уходить с урока, - Мидорима одарил его почти свирепым взглядом и капнул раствор в пробирку. – У нас лабораторная работа, а потом английский…  
\- Помню, ага, мы не пропускаем английский, - Такао подал ему вторую пробирку. – То есть я не пропускаю английский, потому что иначе ты со мной не разговариваешь, а ты вообще ничего не пропускаешь.  
\- То, что английский – твой лучший предмет, не дает тебе права отлынивать. Скорее наоборот! – Мидорима поучительно поднял палец, не отрывая взгляда от толстой колбы с каким-то химическим зельем.  
\- Шин-чан, когда ты будешь сутками торчать на дежурстве и выносить судна, то вспомнишь, как я пытался сделать хотя бы твои школьные годы веселыми.  
\- Хочу напомнить тебе, что между нами считанные сантиметры, а у меня в руке бромфеноловый синий, и его очень трудно отстирать со школьной формы.  
Такао хотел пошутить про то, что его форму все равно будет стирать мама, но на этот раз остановил себя вовремя.  
\- Что, нельзя забить на уроки, даже если очень плохой день? - он сократил упомянутые сантиметры еще немножко, осторожно коснулся подбородком плеча Мидоримы. - Дай я проведу реакцию!  
Мидорима обернулся к нему и зловеще прищурился. Такао подпер щеку рукой и беззастенчиво им залюбовался. О, как же он попал, как они оба попали. У Мидоримы вон, даже взгляд смягчился.  
\- Такао, - сказал он так, как будто приходилось объяснять что-то совершенно очевидное, - С английским у тебя хорошо, а с химией – чудовищно. Гороскоп и удача не изменят сути дела. Поэтому, хотя у тебя и первое место в рейтинге, ты с хорошей вероятностью сейчас спалишь кабинет. А неудачный день – это просто неудачный день, я принял меры. К тому же, сегодня у нас нет ничего важного вроде матча. Мне нужно просто с этим смириться, быть осторожнее и подождать, пока день закончится.  
Под конец этой тирады у Мидоримы в руке вдруг дернулась пробирка, и ярко-синяя жидкость плеснула ему на рукав. Такао моргнул.  
\- Мидорима, образцовая реакция, - похвалил проходящий мимо учитель. – Только твою рубашку жалко, ты сегодня неосторожен.  
Мидорима кивнул с видом просветленным и смирившимся с судьбой.  
\- Рассказать кому – не поверят, - Такао схватил его за руку, рассматривая синее пятно. Погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони. Мидорима руку не отнимал, и Такао понадобилась минута-другая, чтобы вспомнить, что же он хотел спросить.  
\- Почему тогда ты так расстроился из-за чайника?  
\- Это чайник твоей мамы.  
\- Я же тебе говорил… - начал Такао, но по упрямому лицу Мидоримы понял, что бесполезно. – Ладно. План такой: после тренировки идем ко мне, у нас часа два, пока мама вернется, мы все исправим.  
\- А пока займемся сбором информации, - кивнул Мидорима.  
\- И не отходи от меня ни на шаг, - предложил Такао. – Буду делиться с тобой удачей.  
Мидорима фыркнул, но руку отпустил не сразу.

 

\- Вантуз, - пробормотал Мидорима, листая что-то в телефоне, а второй рукой стягивая форменные брюки, - строительный фен…  
Такао восхитился такой многозадачностью. Сам он тоже гуглил про вмятины, но оторвать взгляд от Мидоримы, когда он медленно что-то с себя снимал, было трудновато даже в раздевалке, полной одноклубников.  
\- Сжиженный воздух…  
\- Мидорима призывает дьявола, - буднично сказал Мияджи. Никто не обратил на него внимания.  
\- Углекислотный огнетушитель, - решил не отставать Такао, сохраняя вкладку.  
\- Мидорима и Такао призывают дьявола, - поправился Мияджи.  
\- Молодцы, берут огнетушитель, - безмятежно сказал Ооцубо, не отвлекаясь от изучения турнирной таблицы. Мидорима продолжил:  
\- Обратный молоток, термоклей…  
\- По-моему, это просто список талисманов на будущую неделю, - сказал Кимура, и остальные согласно зашушукались. Такао, когда отсмеялся, смог спросить:  
\- А что, у кого-нибудь есть обратный молоток?  
\- Я даже не знаю, что это такое!  
\- И, к вашему сведению, гороскопы Оха-Аса не выходят на неделю вперед, - заметил Мидорима и задумался. - А было бы удобнее, но не уверен, как бы это отразилось на точности.  
\- О, все эти бесценные знания, которые я получаю в школе, - пробормотал Мияджи.

 

Такао повел плечами, глядя, как Мидорима забрасывает последние мячи. Тело гудело – очень устало, но приятно. Краем глаза проследил привычную высокую арку – он знал, что на соперников это зрелище здорово давило, но его оно успокаивало. Вообще наблюдать за таким Мидоримой было слегка медитативно – как за размеренным ходом стрелки часов. Такао встряхнулся и сфокусировался на Кимуре.  
\- Я, может, пожалею, что спросил, но что у вас все-таки случилось? – тот, воспользовавшись его усталостью, попытался его обойти и пробиться к кольцу. Рефлексы дернули Такао раньше, чем что-либо другое, и они бы столкнулись, если бы Кимура не отступил – молниеносным, ловким движением.  
\- Семпай, все вы тут монстры какие-то, - пожаловался Такао, не отрывая взгляда от мяча в руках Кимуры. – Шин-чан помял походный чайник моей мамы.  
\- Ого, - Кимура учился с ними уже который месяц, ему не понадобилось спрашивать, как так и зачем чайник. - У тебя строгая мама?  
\- Вообще нет! Она, ну, - Такао задумался, - похожа на меня? В смысле, я на нее!  
Кимура атаковал снова, но у Такао, кажется, открывалось второе дыхание – он перехватил мяч и сделал бросок, и все раньше, чем успел осознать. Мяч, правда, отскочил от кольца, и Такао от души выругался, вытирая пот со лба.  
\- Ох уж эти первогодки, - проворчал Мияджи, подходя к ним. – Мидорима, заканчивай!  
Тот обернулся, собираясь что-то возразить, но Мияджи добавил:  
\- Идите спасать свой чайник! Кимура, ты всё? Пробежимся?  
Тот кивнул, хлопнул Такао по плечу:  
\- У тебя становится лучше с выносливостью.  
\- Согласен, - сказал Мидорима, провожая взглядом семпаев. – У тебя улучшились все основные показатели.  
\- Ты следил, Шин-чан? – спросил Такао без задней мысли, но Мидорима вдруг отвернулся, открывая отличный вид на свою краснеющую шею.  
Думай о том, что тебя похвалили суровые семпаи, сказал себе Такао, и пошел в душ. Не думай о Мидориме. Вы вместе. Это нормально, что он говорит тебе приятные вещи.  
Нет, понял он, Мидорима не приукрашивал, чтобы сделать ему приятно. Врать у него выходило еще хуже, чем готовить, уж Такао знал. Как знал то, что Мидорима просто будет говорить ему правду, или то, что даже безо всяких «вместе» Мидорима его вдохновлял.  
Такао полюбил баскет в средней школе. Ему нравилось, но иногда он ленился на тренировках, как все нормальные люди – все равно ведь играл хорошо. После проигрыша Тейко для него что-то неуловимо изменилось, но только в Шутоку он понял, чего ищет. Здесь, когда он был выжат досуха, весь основной состав продолжал тренироваться, стиснув зубы. И его взгляд всегда находил Мидориму, и Такао попросту больше не думал о том, чтобы отступать. Сначала он влюбился в баскетбол, потом – в баскетбол Шутоку, потом – в Мидориму. И все как-то незаметно и совершенно необратимо. Такао понял, что стоит как дурак с гелем для душа в руках и просто улыбается, вместо того чтобы мыться. Сейчас Мидорима вылезет и метнет в него мочалкой.  
Вода вдруг резко потеплела, а из-за перегородки раздался вопль. Такао почти выпрыгнул из кабинки:  
\- Обжегся?  
Мидорима стоял голый, весь в мыльной пене – Такао сглотнул – и обреченно смотрел в свою кабинку. Старенький смеситель брызгал водой во все стороны.  
\- Нет, меня окатило холодной, - сказал Мидорима с нескрываемой обидой.  
Такао вспомнил, как в первый день клуба тот придирчиво выбирал себе душевую кабинку («тут дует, а тут плохой напор, эта четвертая, если считать слева, и девятая, если справа, а эта мне нравится, вот что») и расхохотался. Сунулся в кабинку, лавируя между струями, осторожно закрутил кран и прихватил оставленные на полке очки:  
– Скажем сенсею, но…  
\- Но я более чем уверен, что завтра все будет в порядке, - закончил за него Мидорима. Он с опаской рассматривал другие кабинки, а Такао шагнул вперед и надел на него очки. Посмотрел, как Мидорима моргает, и склонился вперед, ближе.  
Они жадно целовались, и Такао думал – когда же он успел так соскучиться, если в последний раз целовал Мидориму вчера.  
\- Такао, ты совсем сошел с ума, - пробормотал Мидорима между поцелуями.  
\- Я же сказал тебе от меня не отходить, а ты полез в отдельную душевую кабинку.  
\- Действительно, чего это я, в общественной душевой баскетбольного клуба.  
Домылись они на удивление без происшествий, если не считать стояка, но к этому состоянию Такао начинал привыкать.

 

В прихожей горел свет. Такао отпер дверь и позвал:  
\- Мари-чан! Мама не звонила?  
\- Я пораньше сегодня, Казу, - мама выглянула из кухни. – О, Шин-чан!  
Мидорима и Такао одновременно рванулись, чтобы закрыть собой стоящий на обувной полке чайник, и столкнулись, сшибая вешалку.  
\- Так, мальчики, - голос у мамы был одновременно веселый и угрожающий. - Что вы хотите мне рассказать?  
Через минуту они, поникшие, сидели за обеденным столом. Мидорима извинился за все, что мог, а Такао даже за то, что перестал ходить с мамой в походы. На стол спланировали две дымящиеся тарелки с карри.  
\- Обратный молоток, - пробормотала мама. Она сняла с чайника крышку, сунула внутрь кухонную лопатку и в три хороших удара выбила вмятину обратно. Мидорима выглядел так, как будто этой лопаткой дали ему по лбу. Такао молча придвинул к себе карри.  
\- Спасибо, мам. Очень вкусно, - выговорил он с набитым ртом.  
\- А ты, Шин-чан, - мама лукаво улыбнулась, - Не будешь подлизываться?  
\- Безотносительно моей вины, это отличное карри.  
\- Достойный ответ достойного молодого человека, - одобрила мама и отвернулась к плите. А потом, словно спохватившись, прочитала им нотацию о том, как современная молодежь лезет в интернет раньше, чем думает головой, и чем вообще забиты их мозги.

 

После ужина, когда Такао запер за ними дверь своей комнаты, Мидорима уселся на кровать и с трудом подавил зевок. Такао сел рядом, прокрутил в голове суматошный день и малодушно понадеялся, что Мидорима забудет про домашние задания. Надо его на что-то отвлечь.  
\- Эй, Шин-чан, - позвал он. Вопрос всплыл сам собой, похоже, Такао давно хотел его задать. - Откуда этот священный ужас перед моей мамой?  
Мидорима открыл глаза, явно задумался. Повернулся к Такао.  
\- Когда я познакомился с твоей мамой… - начал он и подпер рукой подбородок. – Скажем так, есть некоторые качества, которые я не ценю в людях. В тебе их много.  
Такао в шоке приоткрыл рот.  
\- Я никогда не понимал, - как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Мидорима, - как можно быть, к примеру, таким безалаберным, и искренне не желал иметь никаких дел с такими людьми. Особенно мне непонятно, как некоторые из них сохраняют такие качества, даже будучи давно взрослыми. Достаточно желания и доли прилежания, чтобы это в себе изменить.  
Такао все еще не мог ничего сказать, поэтому встал и отошел подальше. Сложил руки на груди. Стало холодно. Мидорима поднялся тоже.  
\- Потом появился ты, - просто сказал он.  
Такао стоял, ждал, смотрел на Мидориму, удивляясь собственному напряжению. Пару секунд тот словно искал слова.  
\- И я совсем не хотел бы, чтобы ты менялся. Вы с твоей мамой очень похожи. Как если бы ты повзрослел и не изменил себе.  
Мидорима смотрел на него невыносимо решительно и прямо. И Такао, который всегда предпочитал видеть все, отвел взгляд. Мидорима потянул его к себе сам, медленно и осторожно, как будто его могли оттолкнуть, и Такао уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, вдохнул знакомый запах. По его затылку скользнули тейпированные пальцы, они гладили и перебирали пряди волос, и по шее и спине от этого сползали мурашки, уже привычные, сумасшедше приятные.  
Наверное, надо было оттолкнуть Мидориму и сказать, чтобы он выражался как нормальные люди. Вот только Такао никаких нормальных людей не хотелось. Он тихо засмеялся, прижимая Мидориму к себе ближе.  
\- Домашние задания, - напомнил тот через несколько минут. Такао застонал. – Когда ты будешь применять полученные в школе знания на работе, то вспомнишь меня…  
Не хочу тебя вспоминать, вдруг ясно понял Такао, хочу, чтобы ты был рядом и сам мне это сказал своим самодовольным тоном. Горло сдавило, и он попытался пошутить:  
\- Ты прямо как самурай. Ничто не может заставить тебя свернуть с выбранного пути!  
Мидорима помолчал.  
\- По-моему, ты совершенно упустил то, что я сказал тебе раньше. Про мои прошлые взгляды.  
Такао понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы понять, а потом он расхохотался, поднял голову и столкнулся с укоризненным взглядом Мидоримы.  
\- То есть я все-таки свернул тебя с верного пути. Буду утешаться этим.  
\- Домашние. Задания.  
Такао уже начал думать о более эффективном отвлекающем маневре – на следующий раз.


End file.
